Wanderlei Silva vs. Carl Malenko
The fight was Wanderlei Silva's Pride debut. The Fight The first round began. They circled. Silva stuffed a double, nope Malenko got it to guard. Silva immediately began landing shots from the bottom. Silva got a sweep on top to side control. Malenko regained guard. Not much happening here, surprisingly. Nine minutes left. Silva landed a right hand to the side of the head. Malenko stood, Silva threw him back down and turtled him up. Eight minutes remaining. Malenko stood eating three knees quickly to the face. He kept coming and got a single to half-guard. The referee moved them to the center I believe. Yep. Silva regained guard. Malenko landed a decent right hand. Seven minutes left. Silva active from the bottom. He kept landing hard right hands short from the bottom. Some left now. Some lefts. A right. Malenko landed a hammerfist. Six minutes left. Silva with rights from the bottom. Five minutes left. Lefts and rights from the bottom, and three hard rights and another. Two more hard rights. Silva shoved Malenko off, stuffed a double and pulled guard trying a guillotine. He had the butterflies with it. Malenko popped out back to guard. 'He's tired!' Malenko's corner yelled. Four minutes left. Malenko dropped back for a leglock. Silva defended, Silva took the back in the scramble. He landed a right in under and two hammerfists. Silva took the back nearly completely but missed. He kept the overunders. He landed a left in under. Three minutes left. Silva landed a hard knee to the body. Another knee. Silva stood and let Malenko up. Silva missed a high kick and stuffed a double and kneed the face twice and again. He kneed the body and the face and stuffed a single turtling Malenko up there. Two minutes left. Silva landed four hammerfists in under after a bit. Two more. One minute. Silva landed six or seven hammerfists to the back of the head and he was warned. Silva took the back now with both hooks. Thirty seconds. Silva worked for the choke. He had Malenko flattened out. The first round ended after a bit. The second round began and they double-touched gloves, smiling. Malenko blocked a high kick. They clinched. Silva kneed the body. Malenko worked for a single-leg. Silva stuffed it to the clinch. He kneed the head hard. He turned to take the back on the ground as Malenko hugged a leg. Nine minutes. Silva landed four hammerfists slowly and another and another and another and another. And another and another. Eight minutes. Malenko sucked the legs out and got a double to guard. The referee dragged them away from the ropes. Malenko landed a hammerfist. Seven minutes. Silva landed a right hand and another and another. Malenko landed a body shot. Malenko landed a right hand. Six minutes. The referee warned. Silva landed four hammerfists. Five minutes. Silva landed a left hand. The commentators agreed that a standup was in order. Silva landed a pair of rights and a pair of lefts. Malenko landed a pair of hammerfists. Four minutes. Malenko landed a hammerfist. Silva got a sweep avoiding a leglock and landing in mount. Three minutes. Two minutes. Silva landed four right hands in under and a left and a right. Malenko gave up the back with both hooks. He flattened Malenko out. One minute. Silva gave up the hooks for the overunders. He kneed the body. He landed a right hand in under. Thirty. Malenko rolled and reversed on top to guard but the second round ended. Silva had the UD.